war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogatka
Introduction The Rogatka is a medium robot with 2 medium hardpoints. Ability This robot has the Jump ability. It is capable of jumping slightly higher than the Cossack, however, it covers a little less distance and has a longer ability cooldown. Due to having 2 medium hardpoints, a maximum health pool of 150,000 hitpoints, and a maximum speed of 60 km/h, the Rogatka has the same firepower, health, and speed as the Kumiho. The differences in how to use them strategically lie in their abilities, as the Kumiho can Dash in and out of cover, but the Rogatka can use its Jump to avoid rockets and clear obstacles. Strategy The Rogatka fills the skirmisher/beacon capture role in combat. It also performs well as an ambush unit when equipped with Orkans or Tarans. It has the speed to keep up with even the fastest robots, thus allowing it to have an advantage against less maneuverable robots. Care should be taken as the Rogatka's firepower is somewhat low for its class. Using its jump ability to try and avoid enemy fire, such as rockets, is recommended due to its low cooldown. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Rogatka: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview Good weapon choices for the Rogatka include; laying down suppressive fire in the form of bullets from the Punisher T, or using rockets such as Orkans. Arguably even more terrifying is equipping two Tarans or Shocktrains. Mounting Vortexes can also be potent, especially if fired at the apex of its jump. This gives the Vortex missiles a higher trajectory angle, allowing it to more effective hit enemy robots behind cover. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase RogatkaAnarchy.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Anarchy RogatkaGhostFlame.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Ghostflame Poll Trivia *The Rogatka is the only robot bought with gold that can jump. The Hover, which has an ability similar to jump, can also be bought with gold *Rogatka means slingshot in Russian, hence the Rogatka's ability to jump and assault. It is written as рогатка *Due to initial health and speed nerfs, the Rogatka had fallen somewhat out of favor in late 2016 to early 2017 *By spring 2017, Rogatka was buffed heavily, possibly due to the new map Moon that came out, where this robot excels *It was possible to win a Rogatka for free in 3rd Anniversary event taking place first half of May 2017, by completing a lot of special "Event Task" *The Rogatka model was redesigned due to unknown reasons by the developers. Old, soviet-hydroplane-looking square appearance was replaced by new, sleek model; same was done to Schutze and, some time ago, to the Golem *The previous Rogatka model and design was described by Pixonic's content moderator in these words; take Be-12 and A-90 aircrafts, stick Mi-28’s nose on it — voila, you’ve got Rogatka. *A Rogatka with dual Tarans is sometimes known as a "Taranosaurus Rog", resembling the extinct dinosaur Tyrannosaurus Rex *Click here for a 3D image of this robot